


Kylo Ren Calls Customer Support

by commoner64



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emo Kylo Ren, Hot Topic, Jarjar Binks - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren hissyfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: After Kylo can't get his internet to work so he can listen to his favorite edgy music, he decides to call customer support.





	Kylo Ren Calls Customer Support

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! SON OF A FUCKING WOOKIE WITH MANGE THIS WIFI IS FUCKING SHIT!"  
Kylo Ren was at his wit's end. He just wanted to listen to his favorite songs on Spacetube but his wifi had been spotty for the past hour. Feeling defeated, he finally picked up his spacephone and dialed customer support, hoping for answers.  
"Hello, this is customer support. Currently we are experiencing a large volume of calls, please be paitent," The automatic customer support droid said before elevator music started playing. 20 minutes later and just as Kylo was about to smash the phone into bits, a voice could be heard on the other end of the line.  
"Meesa customer support!"  
The edgelord should have known. All the customer support lines were outsourced to Naboo these days.  
"Yes, can you tell me why the fuck my wifi is out?"  
"Are you calling for Pizza Hutt?"  
And that was when he snapped.  
"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU GUNGAN PIECE OF SHIT! I'VE BEEN WAITING AN HOUR JUST FOR ONE LINKIN PARK SONG TO BUFFER AND IF YOU DON'T FIX MY WIFI RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE MY ENTIRE GODDAMN LIGHTSABER UP YOUR ASS AND BLOW UP YOUR WHOLE FUCKING PLANET YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" Kylo shouted before destroying all the technology in his quarters as well as the router that was supplying his wifi in the first place. The wifi was turned back on an hour later, but he wouldn't know because his shitty ass computer had been smashed into bits by then.


End file.
